


Rollercoaster

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2/First Meetings, Fear of Heights, M/M, Rollercoaster AU, bokuakaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day 2- first meetings of BokuAka Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster

"Why did I agree to do that?. I knew it was a terrible idea." Akaashi thought sitting in a rollercoaster car next to grining Konoha. "It's your fault. I won't forget it."  
"Guests who bought tickets for rollercoaster ride are asked to take their seats in the cars" a loud voice announced from a speaker. Almost immediately a teenager sat right next to Akaashi. He had a wild hairstyle shaped like owl's ears and a smile far too wide for one of the next victims of that torture machine. He catched Akaashi gazing at him and his lips curved into a beam. "Hi! We've got the best seats. It's the most fun in the first car." he said loudly. "I'm Bokuto Koutarou" he held out his hand clearly expecting Akaashi to shake it. He did and mumbled "Akaashi Keiji".

"Please lower security bars."

Akaashi barely had time to regret all his life decisions as the train pulled forward. Next thing he knew he was moving down rapidly. Too fast. His head was spinning and he couldn't breath properly. He had to get hold of something or else he would lose all control over his body and mind. His left hand tightened on the bar as the other caught something warmer and of irregular shape. He squeezed with all his strenght and felt the thing moving. The realization hit him like a bucket of cold water - he was holding Bokuto's hand and the boy was reciprocating the motion. When he caught him staring, Akaashi quickly moved his gaze ahead but immediately regretted it - he couldn't stand watching the world pass by like a whirlwind. He bit the bullet and decided it was better to look at Bokuto. The ride was almost bearable once he was able to ignore quickly changing background. He focused on Bokuto's euphoric expressions, eyes lighting up with exhilaration, hair tousled with wind and felt blood coming back up to his face. The heat spread on his cheeks and ears. He lowered his gaze to cover it but it backfired. He found himself looking straight at muscles hidden beneath striped long-sleeved shirt. Looking at their intertwined fingers also worked against calming him down. "I'm fucked" he thought as a sigh escaped his mouth. He noticed Bokuto looking at him curiously and asking quietly "Are you okay? It's over now."Only then did he realize they were back at the station and there was no reason for him to hold Bokuto's hand. Aiming to withdraw his hand undiscovered, he tried to stealthily disentagle his fingers. Despite all his subtlety he caught Bokuto's attention. "Uhm.. Yes, I'm okay. I'd better go now." Akaashi pulled his hand back, raised the security bar and began to walk away. He abruptly stopped to call Konoha to join him, not turning to face him. Barely muffled giggling and footsteps behind Akaashi told him Konoha followed him.

Before Akaashi made a slightest move forward he heard someone running his way, shouting.  
"Wait!"  
He turned around slowly and saw Bokuto standing right in front of him, blushing intensely. Bokuto's lips were half open as if he wanted to say something.  
"Would you like to go for coffee?"  
"Actually, we have plans today. Sorry" Akaashi responded.  
Bokuto looked like he was punched. "Right. Of course." he hesitated for a second "Can I have your number so we can go out another day?"  
Akaashi delayed his answer. He has just met this boy and he was to give him his number? On the other hand there was something about the way his hair stuck out in spikes, his grin lit up everyone around him and, most importantly, how he helped Akaashi with his nervousness on the rollercoaster.  
"Ok. Give me your phone" he typed his number as Bokuto hooted from joy.  
"See you soon, Bokuto-san" he said giving the phone back.  
"See you, Akaashi"

Later, when Akaashi was back at home, he checked his phone and found a new message.  
"So... coffee this Saturday?"  
He smiled softly to himself and replied.


End file.
